Golpe crítico
Para ver información sobre la versión utilizada por Roy, véase Golpe crítico (Roy). Golpe crítico (Critical Hit en inglés; 必殺の一撃''' Hissatsu no Ichigeki'' lit. Golpe mortal certero en japonés) es el Smash Final de Marth en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como el Smash Final de Marth y Lucina en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es uno de los Smash Finales direccionales, y uno de los más poderosos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Marth/Lucina alza su espada, haciendo que brille, para después arremeter hacia adelante a una gran velocidad. En caso de contactar con uno o varios enemigos, les dará un espadazo, el cual provoca de 60 a 64% de daño. Además, este tiene una potencia tan alta que siempre provoca un K.O. instantáneo. En caso de encontrarse en el aire y no acertar, Marth/Lucina puede salirse de la pantalla. Para detener el Smash Final, simplemente se debe presionar un botón de ataque. Si Marth/Lucina se encuentra en un escenario con plataformas, al realizar el Smash Final en una de ellas, no podrá salir de ahí hasta que se acabe. La barra de vida que aparece junto a los oponentes que fueron golpeados es solo una animación decorativa inspirada en las barras de vida de los [[Fire Emblem (universo)|juegos de Fire Emblem]], que demuestra cómo la vida del enemigo baja rápidamente. Al comienzo del ataque, Lucina dirá "Time to change fate!" (運命を変えます！''' Unmei o kaemasu!'' lit. ¡Yo cambiaré el destino! en japonés), mientras que Marth sólo dará un gruñido. Galería Marth Golpe critico SSBB (1).jpg|Marth levantando la espada al inicio del ataque en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Golpe critico SSBB (2).jpg|Atacando al Rey Dedede. Golpe crítico (Marth) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Marth alzando la espada en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Golpe crítico (Marth) (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Enviando a su oponente a volar. Lucina Golpe crítico (1) Lucina SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina levanta su espada en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Golpe crítico (2) Lucina SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Y le da un potente espadazo a su oponente. Golpe crítico (Lucina) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina alzando la espada en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Golpe crítico (Lucina) (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Impactando contra su oponente. Golpe crítico (Lucina) (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Y enviándolo a volar. Descripciones de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Golpe crítico :El Smash Final de Marth. Alza su espada y se abalanza sobre su enemigo con velocidad endiablada. El espadazo que descarga es tan potente que expulsa a su víctima del escenario. Al igual que en Fire Emblem, aparece una pequeña barra que indica cómo bajan hasta cero los puntos de vida del adversario en cuestión. No obstante, dicha barra es un mero guiño a la serie. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Critical Hit :Marth's Final Smash. He thrusts his sword skyward, then rushes to meet his targeted enemy with furious speed. The blow he strikes is so powerful that his foe is instantly launched off the screen. As in Fire Emblem, a window appears that shows the character's hit points dropping rapidly to zero--but this is just for effect. Smash Bros. does not use a hit-point system. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Marth right|120px :Golpe crítico :Marth alza su espada, la Falchion divina, y descarga con ella un tremendo golpe que seguramente noqueará a cualquiera que lo reciba. En el aire, con este movimiento volará un trecho hacia adelante, pero en el suelo solo llegará hasta el borde de la plataforma en la que se encuentre. Lucina right|120px :Golpe crítico :En su Smash Final, Lucina alza su espada y lanza un tremendo espadazo sobre el oponente que esté en su camino. Incluso si este no ha acumulado mucho daño, el golpe tiene fuerza suficiente para eliminarlo al instante. ¡Ten cuidado de no precipitarte fuera del escenario cuando lo uses en el aire! Origen [[Archivo:Golpe critico en Fire Emblem The Binding Blade.gif|thumb|Un golpe crítico en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.]] Los golpes críticos son elementos clásicos de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie Fire Emblem]], los cuales, en caso de suceder, utilizaban una animación especial e infligían el triple de daño que lo normal. La animación del Smash Final está inspirada en las varias animaciones de los Lords del pasado de la serie, en especial la animación de Marth en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, la barra de vida que aparece junto a los oponentes que fueron golpeados representa al sistema de puntos de vida utilizado en la serie, y posee un estilo gráfico similar a los usados en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, esta es idéntica a la presente en Fire Emblem: Awakening. Curiosidades *Es irónico que el trofeo en inglés del Golpe crítico en Super Smash Bros. Brawl diga que la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] no usa un sistema de puntos de vida; si bien esto es mayormente cierto debido al medidor de daño, dentro del modo Special Melee de Super Smash Bros. Melee, el Brawl Especial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y el modo Smash Especial de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U existe la resistencia, la cual otorga puntos de vida a los personajes. De hecho, dos jefes en particular usan puntos de vida a lo largo de la serie. *El Golpe crítico posee una potencia tan alta que es capaz de remover temporalmente el estado metálico de un oponente justo antes de que salgan volando por los aires, incluso si dicho oponente está bajo los efectos de este estado permanentemente. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Fire Emblem Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Ataques cortantes